movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Von Doom
This movie is a prequel to Fantastic Four (MCU) Plot Haasenstadt, Latveria.A baby was born by the name of Victor von Doom. His parents were Cynthia and Werner von Doom and as gypsies, they are constantly on the run from the ruler of Latveria, King Vladimir. While Werner used traditional medicine and worked as a healer, Cynthia was a practitioner of sorcery. Werner has gotten them a cottage they could stay in temporarily. A local farmer had been executed for foolishly criticizing the king and his house is up for sale. Under the false name of the Domashevs, they bought the house and planned to stay there for a week, or at least until the tax collector shows up. Two years passed, a two-year-old Victor is able to walk and talk faster than the kids of the neighboring farmers. Because of this, there were many rumors that they were sorcerers and many farmers refuse to sell their products to them. One morning, Cynthia overheard two old ladies gossip about her and claims that they are witches and wizards planning to burn the village down. One of the ladies said that they should run them out of town or burn them along with the house. A horrified Cynthia ran as fast as she could and told Werner about it. Werner looks shocked and saddened that they would say such things. They moved to another village not too far and again, bought a house. At age four, Victor can run, read, write and talk much more vocabulary than other kids of the neighboring fishermen These fishermen depend on the lake to catch fish and eel to sell at the nearby market. The water on the lake suddenly vanishes one day along with all the fishes. Naturally, they blamed the Domashevs for this curse and set ou to burn their house along with the family. With pitchforks and torches visible in the distance, Cynthia went to make a deal out of desperation with the devil Mephisto. Mephisto claims that he would allow Cynthia some of his powers and in return, she will give something back. Cynthia agrees and suddenly found herself filled with power and rage. She blasted the door and flying to the mob, she hexed them unconscious and saves her family from harm. Unfortunately, her power came at a cost. All the children had died suddenly and she realizes that this is what she gives to Mephisto in return. The King's guards arrive with the tax collector and saw the people lying on the floor including children, all appearing dead. Cynthia was slain by the guards, almost without fighting. Seeing what happened, Werner remembered what she said before blasting the door and attacking the mob: never allow Victor to learn the dark arts. Cynthia was buried in an unmarked grave. Werner and his son moved to a group of gypsies known as the Zefiro. Sadly, the Zefiro members began speaking ill of Cynthia. An enraged Victor immediately spoke to her defence. Victor was enraged that they are speaking poorly of his own mother. He threatens them that if they spoke poorly of his mother again, he will be forced to grow up to be just like his mother. During the funeral, Werned hid the artifacts of his late wife from his son, wanting to keep his promise with his late wife. Victor Von Doom grew up a loner. One day, he was fetching water from a small creek when he saw her. That girl in the village, Valeria. Victor could not take his eyes off her and later on, in the evening, they formally met. They found out that they both had something in common, they both come from gypsy parents, they are constantly on the move, her father is a healer and her mother a believer in sorcery. She was his only friend growing up and that friendship soon grew to love. At the same time, Werner became famous for his many successful healings. At that time, the King's wife became terminally ill with cancer and sends his guards to collect Werner to try and cure her. Unfortunately, saving the king's wife was out of his power and she eventually died of her illness. The King ordered Werner to be publicly executed tomorrow. Thinking fast, Werner grabbed one of the guards and chocked him to death. He took the guard's gun and shoots at the guards as he escapes. Werner took Victor away from the Zefiro village, not giving Victor any chances to speak to Valeria. They ran to the Latverian alps and had to spend their nights out to the elements as their horse ran away. As Werner froze, Victor screamed for life, begging anyone, anyone to save them. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. the figure is revealed as Boris, a Zefiro who was hiking through the alps for a rare flower. Boris took a dying Werner and Victor to the village, where Werner dies on his deathbed. A dying Werner tells a tearful Victor to behave himself and warns him no to let his emotions control him. Boris then shows Victor his fathers legacy, his collection of herbs and potions to heal the sick. Alone with his fathers' collections of herbs and potions, Victor screams and vows revenge, promising that Doom shall have his vengeance. As an angry Victor ransacks through his fathers' possesions, he saw a trunk containing his dead mothers' magical arteiacts. The next morning, he shows these to Valeria, and while she fears what they are capable of, Victor continues to spentdhis time mastering the arts of both science and sorcery. One night, a sleeping Victor was suddenly confronted by Morgan LeFay, from the 6th century. She came to kill Victor to get revenge against Victor's future self, who had wronged her. Before she could kill him, she changed her mind, wanting to punish future Victor so that he knows why he is being punished. This shook Victor so much that he refuses to sleep the rest of the night. Victor became paranoid that someone will kill him in his sleep. Victor became a master of both science and magic and vows to use these knowledge to becomea master of the world. Seeing this, Valeria became concerned, fearing that Victor is out of control. One night, she confronted him about this and they began to argue. Victor claims that he wanst to better the world by ensuring the world has a good leader. Valeria states that the world is not meant to be controlled by one man. Puzzled by this, Victor asks Valeria why, why didn't she want one man to rule such a chaotic world. Victor then asks her if she wants that position, which she denies. Thinking that she is lying, Victor calls her weak and tells her to get her out of this house. A crying Valeria runs to her home as she cries in bed, wondering what to do to him. Victor began by selling seemingly valuable objects to barons and lords of Latveria such as violins that require no skill to play and "floating" hats. However, Von Doom usually tricks these wealthy clients by selling them things that will break easily and go sour early. This earns him emmity among the ruling class, yet attempts to capture and execute him have failed thanks to Doom's various devices that allow Victor to escape capture. Once, Doom builts a robot that looks like him to stand in for him in front of a firing squad. He nicknames it the "Doombot". He also uses his mastery of science and magic to protect the Zefiro people, making him their leader and protector. One night, while Victor went for a walk away from the village, he was captured by a shadowy figure that appears to run towards him. Victor then quite suddenly lunges at the figure and strangled the figure to death. only when he brought the figure to the light did Doom realize that he had killed Valeria. She was hoping to meet up with Doom and explain her thoughts more clearly, as her mother explained to a shaking Victor. Asked by her where Valeria is, Victor claims he saw her walking to the forest before walking away quickly. His hands still shook whenever he recounts this incident to this very day. A few days later, Valeria's body was found buried in mud. Victor attended her funeral, Valeria's father saw Victor shaking but thought none of it. Eventually, tales of Victor's scientific prowess reaches the United States. Victor was invited to join State University, which offers him a scholarship. Victor jumps at the chance, seeing this as a new challenge, and to escape what he had become in Latveria. At the time Victor had arrived in America, he had concluded that his mother's soul is trapped in Mephisto's realm and become determined to reach that realm by studying alternate dimensions as a means for creating a device to save his mother's soul. Once he arrives, he was unexpectedly greeted by General Thaddeus Ross, who told him that the US Army wants to recruit his talents before he was tapped by other nations hostile to the US. He was given a lab facility at a US base where he conducts his experiment. Upon arriving at State University, Victor met another young genius named Reed Richards. Reed, in Victor's eyes, seems like a foolish kid who took interest in his work. Victor Von Doom felt no need for friendship, as he remembers Valeria's tragic fate by his hands. Doom eventually come tos blows with Richards fu'sture roommate, Ben Grimm. Richard had offered Doom to be his roommate but Doom refused, as he already has a private dorm room set up by the government with a hidden sound-proof lab. Richards remain beslow Doom's notice until a physics class where Doom argues with his proffeses over the work of Einstein pertaining to parallel universes. Richards stood up and defended Doom's point of view. After class, Von Doom angrily tells Richards that he did not require assistance from some dork, yet was none the less impressed by him. They became intellectual rivals, constantly competing with each other and impressing the proffesess. Victor mostly kept to himself and refuses to involve himself in other activities that the other students engage in, namely athletics, drinking or fraternization with the opposite side. His work gained him admirers both from women and his classmates for his scientific genius. He soon gains a lab assistant in Daniel Kurtz who worked with Doom devotedly. With the military, he began creating robots for combat purposes and continues to build the device to save his mother's soul. Doom also continues practicing the dark arts. One night, Doom decides to accompany Kurtz to a party and allows himself to start drinking and flirting for the first time. A girl took Victor into the woods to make out and Victor is immediately disgusted by the girl's forthright attitude, unlike Valeria, and began strangling her. Seeing Valeria's face, the face of the woman he killed, Victor became disgusted with herself and lets her go as the girl flees. The University and. the military covered up the. incident and expelled the girl, allowing Victor to continue his work. One day, Reed Richards happened upon Doom's notes for his devices to contact his number. Reed found that some of the calculations are off. However, when Doom saw Richards looking at his notes. Anger, pride, and ego prevented him from heeding Richards's warnings, thinking that this is his revenge for the time Victor messed with his science project. The device worked for a few moments and Doom was briefly transported to Mephisto's realm where his mother tearfully begs him to turn back. However, Mephisto reached out and touched Doom, chilling him to the bone. But it was at this moment that the device exploded on his face, scarring him. For conducting experiments in secret and without authority, the university expells Doom. There was no doubt one culprit responsible for this, Reed Richards. For months, Victor stayed in bed, refusing to talk to the authorities about the incident. The nights were sleepless, visions of Valeria, Mephisto and his mother haunted him every night. Deciding that his time in America was done, Victor then develops a device that causes all his inventions for the military to blow up, denying them the various technologies that Victor had created. Before they could capture him, Doom had already left the country. He eventually met a man named Otto, who eventually saved Victor from Leviathan soldiers. A dying Otto explained that he was part of an order of monks who resided deep in the Himalayan mountains. Victor decides to seek his destiny in the Himalayan mountains. With no other information other than these monks live in the Himalayas, Doom traveled here and spent months climbing the mountains. Victor utilizes his technological skills to make traveling the harsh climate easier, but it is still a difficult hike. Eventually, Doom's resources are nearly depleted and he suffers starvation and hypothermia. Doom eventually found minor repast from death when he was attacked by a Yeti. the dead Yeti gave Victor food and warmth. Eventually, Victor's supplies ran out again. He finally found the temple but collapsed. The monks found him and nursed him back to health. Doom found that the monks are masters of both magic and technology and upon reaching full health he mastered all they knew and surpassed theirs. abilities within five years. So impressed were the monks that they called him leader. It was at this time that he insist the monks call him "Doctor Doom". Growing tired of the nightmares, Doom build himself a suit and wishing to feel neither emotion nor pain. Doom had the monks forge the suit for him. Deciding that it was finally time to take revenge on King Vladimir, Doom left the Himalayas for his homeland. When Doom first arrived in Latveria, he took refuge in his childhood home, the home where his mothers killed all the children on the village. Doom made his presence known by confronting guards watching chained up slaves. He slew the guards and frees the slaves, telling them to spread the word, that the tyrant of Latveria shall soon fall under the might of Doom. Doom then returned to the castle where he began building armies of robots to face off against King Vladimir. Victor then tracked down the Zefiro tribe where he reunites with Boris, telling him to gather all elders to spread the word and ordering them to pass out holographic projectors of Doom's opening salvo against Vladimir's forces. A lone dissenter was slain and the rest fall in line. Soon word spread. of Doom's plan and soon a rebellion army was formed to overthrow the king. Doom sent out his robot armies and gained many victories. Many people joined Doom, including Vladimir's own soldiers. Victor and his army pushed through the last lines of defense. King Vladimir refused to surrender and asks his son Rudolfo to take him to a boat through a secret tunnel. Doom soon learns of this and slays Rudolfo. Doom then stranges the man responsible for the death of his mother and father. With Vladimir dead, Victor took the royal green cloak as his own. As a ruler, Doom orders the former king's castle destroyed and Latveria's capital to be moved to where his mother died. The scene then cuts to the present day. Victor had told a tour guide at the famous Baxter building to give Reed Richards his contact number. Soon enough ,thep hone rings and Doom receives that cursed Richard'ss voice from the other line. Blamicg him for his face, Richards can only bumble and foolishly claim that he can fix his face. This enrages Doom so much that he vows vengeance at Richards and his "family". Seeing the mask the monks gave hfim as a leaving gift and his green cloak, He puts them on and declares himself Doctor Doom! The mid-creditscene is of Reed Richards fleeing from Insectoids. He hid behind a rock until they are no longer visible. The post-credit scene is of Doom waking up from his nightmare in the middle of the night. He mutter "Valeria" sin Deleted Scenes The mid-credit scene was going to be Annihilus reborn through a cocoon and vowing revenge. This was changed as it was felt that such big stinger is better reserved for a Fantastic Four sequel. Cast Henry Cavill as Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom Adam Driver as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic Javier Bardem as King Vladimir Vassily Fortunov Willem Dafoe as Werner von Doom Laura Dern as Cynthia von Doom Theo James as Ben Grimm Malcolm McDowell as Professor Gregson Gilbert Daniel Henney as Daniel Kurtz Alice Eve as Morgan le Fay Anamaria Marinca as Valeria John Corbett as Boris Viggo Mortensen as Otto Ken Watanabe as Aged Genghis Adil Ray as Larin Fred Tatasciore as Mephisto Richard Gere as Andrew Carpathian Kate Winslet as Francesca Fisher Saoirse Ronan as Alyssa Moy Michael Fassbender as Rudolfo Haasen Fortunov William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross Stan Lee as Aged Genghis's student Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:Prequels Category:Drama